Traditional housing design for portable electronic apparatus typically consists of two semi shells clamped together and thus encapsulating and protecting the internal electronics. Very often this “sandwich approach” implies exterior screw interfaces and inter-part splitlines that remain visible to the end user, most often causing great conflict with the Industrial design intent for the apparatus. Furthermore a chassis designed using the “sandwich approach” is difficult to make rigid without using a high number of screws or other kinds of means of fixation.